


lap dance.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 他是難以馴化的大貓，有時候呂煥雄連拽他脖頸上的鏈子都來不及。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 27





	lap dance.

-  
呂煥雄的眼睛閉了起來，音樂柔軟地填滿了房間，不急不徐卻十足煽情。他匍匐在金英助的胸膛上，雙手沿著剛硬的下顎線條一路往上前進。

掀著上唇低吼的雄獅被他用鏈子給拴在椅子上。呂煥雄將唇湊了上去，輕輕咬了口男人性感上翹著的唇角。金英助用鼻子頂他，狹長眼睛裡的急迫和情慾簡直可以滴出水來。不行。呂煥雄又離開了，用手抬起了那漂亮的脖頸，在嗚咽著上下滾動的喉結上留下吻的痕跡。

他喜歡金英助穿西裝的樣子，同時也享受一層一層親手剝開男人衣服的樂趣。金英助常常告訴他沒必要玩火，儘管結束時他自己的背上也滿是貓的抓痕。但呂煥雄就是喜歡親手撕開了披在金英助這人外頭的理性，然後讓戀人最赤裸裸的慾望一絲不掛地攤在他的面前。

他赤著上身吻男人的胸膛，汗水沿著肌理滑了下來，呂煥雄著迷地舔吻著金英助的肌膚，聽著男人逐漸粗重的喘息。他讓金英助拿出自己最喜歡的那套西裝穿在身上，但不許男人穿著襯衫。先前他噴的那款古龍水味道還殘留一點在上頭，很好聞的木質調，呂煥雄又埋了進去深深吸了幾口才戀戀不捨地離開。

他攀上金英助的肩頭。那隻不甘寂寞的貓瞪著他看，憤怒又貪戀地看著自己擺動漂亮的腰線，視線又燒又烙，幾乎可以在呂煥雄的身上燙出一個洞來。呂煥雄跨坐在男人身上，居高臨下地俯視他，然後彎腰和他接吻。人們時常會忘了被關在牢籠裡的食肉猛獸依然具有攻擊性。金英助仰起頭接下了他的吻，甚至吻得更深。他的舌頭撬開呂煥雄的牙關，然後一路長驅直入，吻得他腰肢幾乎酸軟，還需要扶著金英助的肩才能勉強穩住重心。

放開我。金英助貼著他的嘴唇呼吸，平日那雙溫柔的眼睛已經完全深沉了下來，如墜入冰窖但火焰卻又熊熊燃燒。呂煥雄實在無法自拔地愛著這樣的金英助，愛著被自己粗暴地扯去人類外衣然後露出野獸的本性，卻又只對他著迷。他知道這樣的遊戲實屬危險甚至有些病態，但他就是對此沉淪。

他最終還是卸下了困住野獸的枷鎖。金英助的眼睛在他的身上攻城掠地，骨節分明的雙手掐著他的腰，挑逗性的往上爬。怎麼停下了呢？雄尼。金英助啞著嗓子講話，嘴唇輕而易舉地吻上舞者赤裸著顫抖的皮膚，帶出一連串黏膩而不甚清楚的呻吟。呂煥雄凝在他的身上，過長的瀏海遮住了他的眼睛，掙扎著像是不要沉淪一樣。沒有用。金英助在心裡想。他倆沒有一人是不愛酣暢淋漓的性愛，呂煥雄說到底，甚至比金英助還要渴求──金英助姑且還能被劃作純然的香草純愛，但自從遇到了呂煥雄，似乎一切都亂了套。

夠了。呂煥雄吸著氣說，連結尾都帶著哭腔。

夠了什麼？金英助問。這才剛要開始不是嗎。

金英助幾乎可以把呂煥雄的身體對折。小孩兩隻纖長的腿攀在他的腰上，嘴巴裡嗚嗚哎哎的哭，語尾卻興奮地上揚。金英助又挺得更深了，在戀人柔軟溫暖的裏邊發燙。呂煥雄的眉頭皺得很深，金英助俯身去吻開那些細細碎碎的皺摺，攤平，然後接著吻。他特別喜歡吻呂煥雄的眼窩還有睫毛，那讓他感到他真實擁有這個人。

他怎麼能夠不愛這個填滿自己缺口的人呢？  
-


End file.
